Time for plan two!
by Ryoken1
Summary: !Sequel to "Breakfast at Brotherhood`s"! , Lance and Kitty have panned a little escapade to the movies , to bad that the X-Men and Brotherhood are still decided to split them apart .(and some of the group have their own agenda!)


X-men: Evolution : "!Time for plan two! (Or Lets fail at ruining their date again! )" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies so ,,if theres a problem , sue them , not me. (just kidding)  
  
  
  
The Institute , 10:00 pm , Saturday.:  
  
Kitty was phasing through every room in the Mansion , making sure all of her friends were asleep.  
  
She then stole a set of keys from the Professor`s Room , (Xavier was in a "Convention" , with Hank , Ororo and Logan , and Scott and Jean were in charge for that weekend) , and started to lock everyone in their rooms.  
  
She phased from floor to floor , making sure that the security system was disabled , and set it to rerun in 2 minutes , as she phased thought the main door , and ran towards the main gate.  
  
Lance was waiting for her , in his jeep , and he kissed her as she got into the car.  
  
Lance started to drive , unaware of the impending doom that was about to hit their date.  
  
Later , at the Institute:  
  
Scott`s door was blasted by one of his optic blasts , as he stepped outside , he founded Pietro and the rest of the Brotherhood , along with the rest of the X-men , with the exception of the New Mutants , who were asleep.  
  
"She did it again , didnt she?"- Scott asked Jean.  
  
"Yes , im really starting to hate the fact that she is always one step ahead of us"-Jean replied.  
  
"Not this time"-Pietro said with an evil look-"Lance is unaware of the little "bug" we put in our phone , so we now were they are headed this time".  
  
"Vhere?"-Kurt asked.  
  
"They are going to the Bayville Mall`s multiplex , they were going to see "Vampire Zombies from beyond the Grave" , yo , that aint a chick flick!"- Todd responed as he leaped up and down..  
  
"Great , Kitty and Lance at an horror movie." , - Scott said- "Thats a recipe for a really make out session".  
  
"How do you know that?"-Fred asked , surprised.  
  
"I went with Taryna few weeks ago , man that was the wildest night ive ever..."- Scott didnt finish his sentence as a Really big , and expensive , vase landed on his head.  
  
"Great Jean , now we will never hear the end of that story"-Tabitha said , while Jean gave her a stone look.  
  
"Lets see at what hour they went to see it , so we can find them quickly"- Evan said as he looked up on the newspaper.  
  
It was all silence for a minute.  
  
Then Evan started reading it out loud:  
  
"It says: " Scott , if you and all those jerks are planning to find us , you are in for a surprise , because the movie you think we went to see isnt showing anymore , so good luck finding us in one of the 18 showing rooms that the Multiplex has. Screw you , you jerk! , Love , Kitty.  
  
Ps: Lance says you can grabe this paper and shove it up your ..."  
  
"Stop!"-Scott screamed in rage , interrupting Evan , -"To the X-van , now , we eill find them and split ` em really good this time!.  
  
"ahm not going , ahm sick of all of you trying to split them apart! – Rogue said as she started to climb the stairs , when...  
  
"Ohhh...Rogue!"- Rogue turned back , only to find Pietro , holding a VHS tape in his hand , witha label that was clear for everyone to read , it sid: "Rogue first day of school , age 7".-"If you refuse to help , we will have to show the X.-geekd this little tape we found at Mystique`s room."  
  
Rogue went pale , much more than usual.  
  
"Okay , ahm going , but heaven help you if ya did any copies!"-Rogue hissed at Pietro , as he handed her the tape , which Rogue threw in the Fireplace , and watched it burn.  
  
A couple of minutes later , the X-van was on its way to interrupt the couple once again.  
  
The Bayville`s Mall Multiplex , 10:30 pm:  
  
"Okay , we will divide in groups to be more efficient" , Scott said- " , Group 1: Me and Jean , Group 2: Rogue and Pietro , Group 3 : Todd , Tabitha and Kurt , Group 4. Fred and Evan , all groups except for Evan and Fred will search the place for them , while group 4 watches the exit , so they dont escape."- Scott said as everyone run in different direction , leaving Fred and Evan alone.  
  
"I`ll be in the food court , because this is gonna blow up on our face anyway"-Fred said as he walked away.  
  
"You are right , I`ll be at the arcade"-Evan replied.  
  
Somewhere in the Multiplex:  
  
Lance and Kitty were sitting together , watching the screen , as they eated popcorn.  
  
"I looks like the show`s starting"-Lance said.  
  
"Yeah , this is going to be so fun" ,- Kitty said as she layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
Group 1:  
  
Jean and Scott were walking throught the layers of seat in the room in which a love movie was showing on , sure they will find Lance and Kitty , when...  
  
Scott and Jean suddenly saw the figures of a small Brunette and a tall guy in the center row , and both of them walked towards them from each side of the room.  
  
As both of them got closer at the couple , they let their victory scream , as they extended their arms to point at them.  
  
"Aha! I`ve got you now , ..Huh?"- Scott and Jean said at the same time.  
  
Their fingers werent pointing at Lance and Kitty.  
  
They were pointing at Duncan and Taryn.  
  
"Oh shit"- Duncan said.  
  
" Shoot!"-Taryn said.  
  
"You son of a ..." –Scott screamed as he jumped over Duncan.  
  
"You Whor..."-Jean screamed as she jumped over Taryn  
  
"Holy crap!"- one of the four security officers that entered the room to investigate the noise said as he saw two couples beating the crap out of each other.  
  
They had to call reinforcements , just to split them off each other.  
  
Group 2:  
  
Rogue and Pietro had just entered the room were "Dracula: Bloodties" was playing.  
  
They searched the whole place , and they founded what they were looking for.  
  
Their seats.  
  
"See , I told ya this would be the best night for our date , they arent searching for us , cause they dont now we came with them for this!"-Pietro said as they sat together.  
  
"We should thank Lance and Kitty for the distraction"-Rogue said as she putted her head on Pietro`s shoulder.  
  
"What was on that tape again?"-she asked.  
  
"Just some videos of Daniel`s best crashes , nothing i aint got backups of"-Pietro said as they both started to watch the movie , finally alone and safe.  
  
Pietro smiled at Rogue.  
  
And Rogue smiled back at Pietro.  
  
  
  
Groups 3 and 4:  
  
Tabitha , Kurt and Todd walked throught the room that showed "Demon Hunter VI: Hellgate".  
  
Suddenly , they got stuck to the floor.  
  
"Todd , did ya slimed this place?"-Tabitha asked.  
  
"Nope , yo , i think its gum and coke , and butter"-Todd said as he pulled his tongue , and licked the floor , sliming everyone in the room.  
  
"Aghh , that is soo gross!" – Tabitha said as she jumped over Kurt.  
  
"Tabitha , NOO!"- Kurt screamed as his image inducer crashed with Tabitha`s wristwatch , and ceased to function.  
  
Kurt`s true form appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGH HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
The whole room was empty in seconds , dragging Todd and Tabitha away , while Kurt teleported out of the place.  
  
Only to appear on the Food counter , right in front of Fred and Evan , both of them staring at the surprised blue mutant in front of them.  
  
Kurt just decided to play along this time.  
  
"Buu"-He said at the crowd in front of him.  
  
AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!  
  
A second stampede happened at the Cineplex , during wich Kurt teleported away , while Fred started to fill a big bag with popcorn and candy.  
  
Evan decided to run along , and helped himself some M&Ms.  
  
Somewhere at the Cineplex:  
  
Kity and lance were laughing like crazy , looking at the screens in front of them.  
  
"Lance , it was a great idea to sneak into the security room"-Kityy said as she hugged his arm.  
  
"Yeah , we payed for one movie , and we saw four , thanks to our friends"- Lance said as he smiled.  
  
"You tapped it all , didnt you?" – Kitty asked in a smile .  
  
"Oh yeah.."-Lance responded.  
  
The end.  
  
Liked it , review and tell me what ya want for next time.  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
